


Say My Name

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [111]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, Oneshot, Protective Tony Stark, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Tony couldn’t take his eyes off him.





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】Say My Name/喊我名字](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958993) by [Clover_cherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik)



> Welcome back to I try and write smut but fail.

   Tony was in heaven.

   He was lounging back in his bathtub, filled with steaming water and Stephen’s solid weight against his chest. His lover’s eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling slowly with each breath, his hair having curled in the heat, face flushed adorably.

   Tony couldn’t take his eyes off him.

   Stephen had arrived only an hour ago from a long dimensional trip, in which he returned dirtied, bloodied, and exhausted and Tony had been doting on him ever since. The water was soapy and wafting the gentle scent of lavender, courtesy of the epsom salt he sprinkled in for Stephen’s sore muscles. In his hand he held a rag, which Tony absently used to rub across Stephen’s chest, stomach, not quite cleaning yet, just soothing his lover into that sleepy daze that was just so irresistible.

   Tony had enough sense to keep the lighting warm and low, having recognized the signs of a headache which appeared to have gone since taking the pills and entering the bath. The scattered scratches and bruises also seemed to be fading and Tony knew Stephen was taking care of it in his own time.

   He leaned forward just enough to press a soft kiss to Stephen’s ear, his cheek, his neck. A light smile quirked his lover’s lips, but his eyes didn’t open, head simply tilting to press more firmly to Tony’s chest.

   “How are you feeling?” he murmured.

   Stephen let out the smallest of huffs, like he thought it was stupid question, but Tony like hearing it. Knowing he was taking care of Stephen, making him forget his travels and nightmarish experiences with a gentle hand, always satisfied some deep carnal urge inside him, the one that told him to protect and care for him. Tony wouldn’t apologize for seeking that small bit of validation and he knew Stephen wouldn’t begrudge him for it either.

   Stephen sighed a bit again, this time relaxing further into the water, “good, feels good Tony.”

   He smiled, unable to contain it and began using the cloth with purpose this time. He dipped it into the water before quietly adding more soap and began dutifully wiping at the dirt and sweat still marking his skin.

   It was a ritual long memorized by now, starting at Stephen’s neck and always needing to rub a bit harder at where the collar of his tunic would fall, until it was a little red, mindful of the bruising. Next was his upper chest, lathering the soap there and grinning at the low hum of satisfaction Stephen always gave. Lower, until he was ghosting over raised nipples and watching transfixed as his lips parted on a quiet exhale.

   Moving lower, along his sternum, Tony knew to be careful. The bruising here was presented in an array of colours and while he knew Stephen wouldn’t tell him if he asked, it wasn’t that difficult to figure out someone must have landed a solid kick. It was rare for Stephen’s defensive spells to fail and it always made his stomach twist.

   It was a relief to move past the sight, onto Stephen’s stomach, where he made slow steady circles, as it tensed and jumped under his ministrations. On every third swipe he lowered to his abdomen, watching Stephen’s expression as his brows furrowed and feeling an entirely didn’t kind of satisfaction rise inside him.

   This ritual whenever Stephen returned, rarely turned sexual in nature. It was about washing and caring for him, preparing him for bed where Tony could hold him throughout the night and into the next day, having missed his lover desperately.

   But Stephen had been away longer then usual, nearly a week and a half. His lover had no way of getting himself off between the duel frustrations of the situation he was in and the fact that his hands were no longer up to the task of pleasuring himself. Sex toys were a very bad idea when dimension hopping.

   It was obvious Stephen had felt that time keenly, his cock half hard already and his breath coming just a little bit quicker. Still, Tony was weary, eyes darting across exposed skin that he knew was sore and battered, hesitant to do anything that might make it worse.

   Stephen knew his limits though, so he leaned forward a bit again, this time running his tongue along the shell of his ear and reveling in the full-bodied shiver that accompanied the action, “you ok?”

   “Yes,” Stephen murmured.

   He believed him, so he carefully set aside the rag, saw that Stephen’s eyes were now half open and tracking his movements. Smiling, Tony carefully gripped Stephen’s hands in his own, from where they had been resting at his sides and brought them up to the edges of the tub. Silently, Stephen’s trembling fingers curled around the edge lightly, keeping them safely out of harm’s way.

   Tony released them and slid his own arms beneath Stephen, tightening them around his waist and pulling him more firmly against his chest, biting his lip at the friction on his own cock at the movement, before resting them low on Stephen’s abdomen.

   “What do you want?” he inquired softly.

   “Touch me,” Stephen spoke clearly and Tony nearly chuckled. The man knew that Tony could tease him all night, would happily watch him writhe beneath him for hours if they had the time. But the water, while still hot, wouldn’t stay that way for long.

   So, Tony reached one of his hands down and wrapped it around Stephen’s arousal, unmoving for the moment, unable to help himself, “now what?”

   Stephen shoved his head back a little, “don’t Tony, you know what I want.”

   He smiled, carefully began a slow stroke, glad the soap on his hand made it smoother, for as long as that would last. Stephen’s hips twitched forward, breath coming in perfect little pants. Tony pressed a kiss to his temple, “I love you.”

   Stephen’s eyes had fallen closed, his hands tightening on the rim of the tub as he gasped quietly, “love you Tony, so much.”

   Tony’s free hand rubbed his stomach gently, “relax,” he murmured, feeling the tension in his body. “Let me take care of you.”

   It took a moment, his hand steady on Stephen’s cock but his hands stopped gripping so harshly no doubt feeling less pain for it. He looked beautiful like this, the glistening sweat on his face, the heat of the bath making it better, the way he spread his legs as far as the tub allowed, the quiet aborted breaths.

   “Good boy,” he whispered just to hear the gasp and feel another shudder go through him.

   Tony tightened his grip a bit, began swiping his thumb over the head on every third stroke, watching the small bead of precum slip from the tip and join his soapy hand. Stephen wouldn’t last long, and he didn’t blame him, it had been a very _very_ long week and a half.

   “Tony,” he murmured a low moan, hips beginning a steady grind up into his hand.

   The sound of his name went straight to his cock, but Tony payed it no mind, pressing another kiss to Stephen’s temple. It isn’t about him, this is all about Stephen and he could drown in the sounds now spilling from his lips, so close.

   The water sloshed against the sides lightly, the room suddenly feeling stifling, and the feeling of Stephen’s weight was enough to steal his own breath. It can be a lot, all of this, the fact that they have only been together for five months and it all felt so intense already.

   He can see Stephen is close, can see the strain returning to his body, can hear his name being said over and over with increasing urgency, that deep baritone music to his ears, so he snags the cloth with his free hand, ready to catch Stephen’s release as he speeds up incrementally.

   “Stephen?”

   “ _Tony_ ,” he all but pleads.

   “Its ok,” he murmured, another kiss to the temple, nuzzling against the side of his face because he knew Stephen liked to feel the burn of his goatee. “Come on baby, let go, just let it go. Cum for me.”

   Two more strokes and Stephen’s hips tilt up harshly as he comes with a low drawn out moan, hands releasing the rim to grip at his forearms, while he continues to rub him through it. Stephen whispered his name and this time it sounds a little lost as his body shivers with overstimulation.

   He stops and sets the rag aside, eyes on Stephen who’s panting slightly, fingers digging into Tony’s skin. He presses soft kisses, rubbing gentle circles over his stomach, because he gets it, because this intimacy could still be scary to the both of them and it always took Stephen a moment to gather himself after being so vulnerable. It was alright, Tony would wait all night.

   It never takes that long. Stephen opens his eyes, a slow lazy smile drifting over his lips and Tony can’t help himself, “now how are you feeling?” he teased.

   Stephen hummed, “better, much better.”

   Tony chuckled lowly and when Stephen turned his head in search of a kiss he was eager to comply. Soon, they would need to get out of the tub and dress, soon after that they would crawl into bed and Tony would finally get to hold him like he’d been wanting to do for the past week, but for now he was more then happy to stay like this, with his lover content and satiated against him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying, I really am.


End file.
